The Black Mist
by Kulia Makani
Summary: Fallon and Tamara are off to find the cure to the Black Mist


Fallon stood on top the plateau as the wind blew through her violet hair

Black Mist Prologue

By Kulia Makani (Tamar or TK)

Disclaimer: Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders do not and will not belong to me. I'm just a fan. Don't sue me.

Fallon stood on top the plateau as the wind blew through her violet hair. The Jewel Riders were put on another assignment right after completing another mission. Raiders had been spotted in the Badlands and it was Jewel Riders obligation to put a stop to the raiding. She carefully guided Moondance down the narrow path to the ground, where the party waited impatiently below.

The Badlands was a series of interconnect mountain range with grooves essential for passage through the area, but leaves the area defenseless to any forms of attack. Mountains and plateau cover both side of path as fortress, providing shelter against the harsh winds coming from the desert. The Jewel Riders and the Pack had provided a fake caravan trip through the passage.

"Fallon, Found anything interesting?" Tamara asked, as she sat brushing the baby unicorn, Cleo mane. Tamara sat outside beside the carriage on an old folded chair with Cleo head resting on her lap.

"Nothing, I'm starting to believe their are no raiding party," Fallon kicked a stone toward the rock wall, "Was Queen Anya sure it was a raiding party?"

"Yes, by the reports; they only attack at night. When the people went to sleep, they awoken to find their possession were missing."

"Looks like we'll be up all night."

"I see Tamara told you the news," Max came from the behind the carriage. Max was a muscular man with sandy brown hair, blue eyes, and a member of the pack. His voice was claim and soothing as he continued, "We were inform of our lack of sleep ahead of time,"

"Why were we not inform?" Fallon lashed out at Max.

"This mission was not your concerns until Gwen made it; your concern. Tamara was not told until a few minute before she told you."

"Did Gwen know?"

Max nodded no. Fallon breathed a sigh of relief. She will not have confronted Gwen with her stupid decision again.

"Have the storm past?" Josh said as he and Drake approached the group, "We all know what a temper you have Fallon," Josh tilted his shades on his face, sending Fallon a mocking grin.

"I do not have a temper!" Fallon said, causing everyone to laugh, "Sometime I wonder why I put up with you," Fallon place her head on her hand, rubbing her forehead.

An arrow flew toward the group before several descending upon them. The arrows felled as rain toward the group.

"Get Down!" Drake shouted toward the group.

Coming down both walls, Raiders shimmy down the walls, as the archers cover them with their arrow point toward the travelers.

"Protect the travelers!" Drake held up his forest stone, while the pack incase the group within a protective shield.

"They are nobility!" Fallon look at the raiders, who was lords, ladies and town members of the near by town "Why are they raiding?"

(We don't have time for this. We have to stop them.) Moondance galloped toward the other side of the passage, sending a blast of light from her jewel to the people coming down the ropes. The rope slowly began to wind around the bodies until they were suspended.

"Go job, Moondance!" Fallon held up her jewel and continued to wrap the raider with their ropes.

"Something is not right!" Tamara shouted to Fallon, "Their eyes, its like they are not in control. I will try to reach them with my Heartstone," Tamara began to whisper a rhyme as the Heartstone began to pulsate. A light exploded from Tamara's heartstone and fell on the area like a firework. One by one the raider fell on the ground as lifeless body.

"What did you do?" Max ran toward them

(Over there Fallon,) Moondance pointed her head toward the retreating figure. (A creature is running away.)

"We should go after it." Tamara got on Moondance after Fallon, as they race toward the creature, "Max, you and the pack have to take over until we return." Tamara quickly said over her shoulder.

(It looks like a goblin.)

"I hate goblins. They are always sneaky and cunning." Fallon voiced.

"It's getting a ways." Tamara spoke.

The goblin formed a portal and slipped inside, shortly followed by the Jewel Riders. They ended up in world of pastel colors with pink skies, purple trees, and sky blue leaves, grasses, and bushes.

"It look like a painting!" Tamara stared at the surrounding.

"We should not have lost him this fast!" Fallon complained, "We are in pastel world and we looking for slimy dark green creature. It should be east to find."

"We have not lost him yet," Tamara pointed toward the running figure to their left. "Can you catch up with him, Moondance?"

(Oh course,) Moondance began catching up the goblin.

"Use our lasso," Fallon and Tamara held up their jewel and twirl the jewel clockwise as lassos appeared in the air. The entire lassoes caught in the air and swung around the goblin.

"Ye have no right to hold me capture!" the small green goblin yelled out. His two pointed teeth stood out on the corner of his mouth, as his pointed ears wag back and forth.

"Why were you running?" Fallon went down and picked him up by the ropes that held him," What did you do to the people?" Fallon question as she held him up and down, threating to drop him.

"I have not done anything with thy people. I just tying to get away from someone," the goblin said, refusing to be scared by Fallon.

"Can you tell us what happen to the people? Plain people don't just turn into raiders." Tamara asked the goblin.

"I might be able to help thee if ye untie me," he smirk at Fallon.

"I will untie you after you answers our questions. You have my word as a Jewel Rider," Fallon told the goblin.

"It was the black mist fault. Can you untie me now?"

"What is the black mist and where is it locate at?" Tamara questioned.

"The black mist is what it sound like. It is a mist that cover lands, controlling whomever it come in contact with. There are no ways to restore a person except by going to the source. I don't know where the source is, but it started to grow and cover the land where I grew up at. I left quickly before I became a mindless puppet and landed in Avalon. The mist must have came through the portal that I used. Can you untie me now?" Goblin began to get impatient.

Fallon untied the goblin with her stone. The goblin quickly ran away not before he left them a gift.

"I present this to you," the goblin stretch forth his hands to open up a portal, "I know how Merlin pet can not open a portal for themselves. I hope we don't meet again," the goblin stalked deeper within the woods.

"We have to report this the King and Queen," said Tamara, "We need warn everyone to stay away from the area before anyone else becomes affected."

(We can talk about this later. We need to leave before the portal close.) Everyone walked through the portal to be back in the Badlands.

Fallon and Tamara presented to the royal family everything they had learned. Queen Anya and King Jared sat in the center on the throne with Princess Kale to the right of her little sister. The news had brought a quiet silence to noisily throne room, as everyone pay attention to the details.

"You must start right away on the journey to find the cure," King Jared said from the throne as he sat lazy against the sit with his head on his hand.

"I will go with them on this journey," Princess Kale declared to the people, "You will find me useful on your journey," A sly smile graced her lips.

"Are you sure sister?" Queen Anya asked.

"Never been more sure in my life."

"Merlin, have you heard of the black mist before?" Tamara asked, standing before Merlin in his cottage.

"Yes my students, I have. The black mystic lie within the lands of Kirar, which can not be reach by travel trees."

"Kirar? I never heard of it. If we have no travel trees to travel the wild magic, how are we going to get there?" Fallon asked.

"I can provide you with transportation to Kirar, but you can only come back to Avalon two times. After the second time, you are stuck at Kirar," Merlin rummaged through several drawers looking for something, "Here it is!" Merlin held within his hand a clear purple stone, "This stone will take you to Kirar. I will present this to you tomorrow after I put a spell on it."

"Is there anything you can tell us about Kirar?" Tamara asked quietly deep in thought.

"What you need to know, you will discover on your mission? I can not give you all the answer. You must do this yourself. The Sunstar have not picked another holder. It is just your mission. You are protected from the black mist by your jewel armor that all the information, I can give you."

"What about Princess Kale?" 

"What about the princess?"

"She is going with us. Will she be effected by the mist?"

"Yes, she will. If she go, you will have to protect her through your magic. Princess Kale can not be out of your site for a moment."

"It looks like we will be baby-sitting. We understand Merlin. She will not be out of our site." Fallon said firmly.

"Now you must leave to prepare for the journey as I must do."

****

Please tell me about any mistake that I made in grammar or spelling. I'm trying my best to improve, but it is hard.

Don't forget to checkout [http://www.powernet.net/~mbaring/avalon.html][1]** .**

   [1]: http://www.powernet.net/~mbaring/avalon.html



End file.
